When all lights has gone out
by Erus Mortis
Summary: Ron and Hermione along with some others made once a terrible mistake and now they are about to discover how wrong they once were…
1. Ch 1

****

Disclaimer I don't own any of these character or idea of Harry Potter's world

****

Story Ron and Hermione along with some others made once a terrible mistake and now they are about to discover how wrong they once were…

****

Chapter 1

It was warm evening in the early September. Sun had just sat behind the horizon painting clouds in the sky into amazing red and violet colors with bright stars already shining in the deep blue sky. Trees changed their green leafs into most wonderful ensemble of colors. Warm autumn wind blew caressing the clouds and shrugged trees what resulted in covering the ground with leafs.

One man with flaming red hairs walked alone in that paradise on earth toward a small cottage. It was simple two-stored house hidden under the trees and surrounded with magnificent garden where you could find anything from apples and plums to pumpkins and strawberries along with many strange plants what in red-haired man's opinion didn't even have a name.

If someone would look closer at the man would say that he was young somewhere in his late twenties. Was tall and thin, with trademark red hairs witch he had inherited from his father and crooked nose what seemed to have been broken more then once. Everything seemed pretty normal till there, but if to look at his clothes then it was entire different affair. He was wearing a cloak. 

Black cloak with so many pockets that it was clearly enough to look hilarious. Not to mention that from one pocket was sticking out a broom what by all physic laws just wasn't allowed to fit in its correct location. And strange boots what seemed to be made from alligator's leather. But strangest thing about him wasn't his clothing or broom or even freckles what he had a lot –even too much considering his age. It was that he was a wizard.

Finally redhead reached the house and stepped inside. Closing door behind himself and taking off his boots and cloak he reached to the living room where was sitting on a sofa woman with brown bushy hairs. Woman seemed to be reading a strange book with great interest. Man looked around the room catching the smell coming from the kitchen a smile crept on his face. Finally deciding to make his presents known he quietly sneaked behind her.

Years of sneaking around the school with his friends had made him quit a master in the art and of course his current job and training only perfected his skills. As he was Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic it was his job to stay unnoticed. As he grabbed the woman's shoulders she gasped loudly and then turned around enveloping him into hug.

"Stop doing it" she finally said playfully and pulled away, "dinner is ready" his wife said standing up and heading toward dining room followed closely by her husband. "Any news?" she asked sitting behind the table and waving her wand. Next moment table was filled with delicious food.

"Yes we coughed our leak today. Can't believe it was Finnegan. Just so unbelievable, I mean for two years I have worked with him and not even once I had suspicions. I always suspected it to be Blaise." Said redhead forgetting his spoon and lowered his head to his hands. "I never thought he would turn this way.. Everyone now from my dorm is either dead or.." he just couldn't finish the sentence, just couldn't. Stared at the table from between his hands a tear rolled up over his cheek.

After few moment he seemed to collect himself together and his wife put her arm around his shoulder, "everything will work out Ron you'll see. What happened to Seamus though?" she asked. Ron took a few deep breaths before speaking. "His trial will be next week. He had it all Herm, The mark, no Imperious on him. Nothing!" Hermione patted him on his shoulder, "any news from Dumbledore?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Yes meeting next week in the Headquarter." Hermione only nodded.

They ate in silence for the rest of the meal having nothing to say at the moment. The lost of a man they had trusted and considered a very good friend was almost unbearable. A cruel joke fate had been designed especially for them? That question was in both of their mind until Ron decided to brake the silence asking about his wife day.

"Oh, fine. Eric is still at Borrow with Mathilda. By the way Draco asked me to tell you that he can't meet with you tomorrow because he is going on a mission for Dumbledore and will be back in few days." Ron looked and smiled a little, "Oh. Then I'll go visit The Borrow tomorrow, want to come?" Hermione smiled, "Of course"

Crack

"What a?" a question came from them both as they stood and almost run to the living room grabbing their wand and looking nervously around. There was nothing. "You heard it?" asked Ron worry evident in his voice. "Yes" Hermione answered. They both looked around and out of the windows. They saw no one, but it was so dark outside that it was impossible to see anything anyway.

Crack

Another loud explosion took place much closer to the house this time and they both jumped at the sound of it. "RUN take the emergency portkey. It's him, It's him" yelled Ron suddenly, "I'll hold him off, run!" he yelled almost in panic. "Come Ron, we have to get out of here," yelled his wife as she dragged him to the second floor up the stairs. Just as they reached there the door flew open with third loud crack.

They both ran to the fireplace where was a silver vase –an emergency portkey. As they reached to it Ron let out a relaxing breath as they both grabbed it hearing sounds and shouts below feeling all-too familiar behind his navel. But it was all what happened. Looking at each other terrified they tried again, but same thing. The portkey didn't work.

Next moment a dark figure covered in dark robe emerged on the landing wand pointed at the pair. "_STUPEFY_", "_EXPELLIARMUS_" yelled Ron and Hermione both at the same time, but before they could react a figure merely waved his wand and a shiny-silver shield appeared in front of him deflecting the curses and with another flick of his wand both Ron and Hermione were disarmed.

As dark figure took another step in their direction he took off his hood and laughed evilly, his eyes shining blood red in his snake like face and bald greenish head. Ron stepped in front of his wife protecting her with his body, "what do you want?" he hissed. "Weasley itsss not nice to be so impolite. Ah bravery, you think you can save a mudblood Weasley? _Crucio_" 

Ron dropped on the ground twitching and screaming in most unimaginable pain. Thousand of needles were prickling his eyes… every cell in his body was on roaring fire burning sensation sweeping over him… Blades cutting his body into peace's… bones were crushed into powder as hammers were hitting him… his body parts ripped apart in every direction as his arms and legs where all dragged in different way… and in his almost not working mind crossing only one thought, only one plea… '_let it stop_' a want to die, so desperate that it seemed to be only way out… pain… fire, needles, blades tormenting his body endlessly… It was like forever… like there would be never end to this…

Finally it stopped. Ron rolled on the ground trembling and covered in cold sweat, every part of his body still in ash, but reality came back and he weakly stood up trying to get suport from the wall. Cold laugh was filling a room, cold, merciless, evil. So evil that only a mere sound of it ripped away any happy thoughts, hope or memories from you in a ways that even Dementors couldn't.

"You have defied me for far too long Weasley, for far too many times have you interfered into my affairs. You should have learned from your brother when you had a chance to not oppose me." Ron was raging with fear anger and hatred toward a man in front of him. All common sense seemed to have left him. "You are nothing but a murdered Voldemort" with this he spat into the face of a man in front of him. That was a mistake.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he said in deadly sickening and quiet voice. Before Ron could have time to react the beam of green light flew past him with swash and hit Hermione Granger right into the chest and she fell on the floor. "NOOOOO" he let out not even realizing he had screamed, the world seemed to have stopped, moving in slow motion to him as his wife fell… and fell… It was even worse torture to watch it helplessly then Cruciatus had been… Helplessly not unable to do a thing only to watch… Thump… she fell on the floor. Dead! 

Ron didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to die there and then because his wife had been only light in his life keeping him going on. Without her it was empty. He wanted to fell on his knees and cry, hold her close to his body and never let go again, but he wanted to kill a bustard, avenge for so many things… He acted more on the instincts then on common sense. He jumped toward the Lord Voldemort just as he was saying; "too bad I don't have time to watch that sickening melodramatic drama of yours. _Avada Kedavra_"

The green flash of light hit him into the chest. For a moment everything was green for Ron and he heard most amazing sound of sea susurrus in his ears. Most unimaginable feeling of freedom took him over… releasing his mind… his body from all the pain and thoughts… Nothing mattered anymore… Nothing had any importance to him… Only bliss into what he was falling… wonderful tranquillity took over his mind and body and then everything went black and he saw no more. But this was not an end.

To be continued…


	2. Ch 2

Thank you guys for reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where am I? Is this what happens when you die? Am I dead? But I'm alive! Not dead... dead cannot think! Well at least I think so ... Even ghosts don't know what happens after... Is that what I am - a ghost? But I feel solid ground -ghosts weren't supposed to be able to feel or touch physical world! If I would be a ghost I should just fall through that floor -is it wooden? Can't say it's too dark here... But I can see myself -that's weird. I can see myself as clear as in sunlight... But everything else is just black... Is it my fate to spend an eternety here in darkness... But why am I so calm about it? OUCH I still can feel when I nip myself!  
  
But what happened? Oh yeah I remember Voldemort. What? I just said his name? No he is You-Know-Who! No Voldemort... V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t! If I'm dead -and that's what usually happens when you're hit by Avada Kedavra -(unless of course you are Harry Potter - ha, thanks god I'm not.) or does it? Well it doesn't matter anymore right? If I'm dead there is no reason why should I fear him. Ha I don't fear him. Voldemort... Funny I always flinched at the name -even at the thought of You-Know-Who or, hack how ridiculous it is. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... Strange it's just hilarous to fear a name isn't it? Maybe it's couse of a death? You loose your fears? Because they can't hount you here? Or is it just my imagination? Hump... Voldemort... My foot Voldemort.  
  
Strange thought. My whole life passed hearing about him, fearing him, suffering because of him, fighting him... As strange as it is first person I ever heard speak his name was Harry. Ironic isn't it? Harry potter of all people who I had met in first eleven years of my life. Strangest thing of all is -How the hell did I even know his name? My mother would rather eat all Fred's and Gearg's offered sweats then say it out... Father -he wasn't coward! No! He was a brave man, but even he didn't say it. I guess it just passed like a dust whith blowing wind with this all 'You-Know-Who' nonsence. Hm... is here anyone else?  
  
Ron looked around in complete darkness. So dark that you couldn't see anything, but only yourself like you were glowing some mysterious unseen light. Yourself as clearly as possible, but nothing else... Nothing! Ron stood up trying to walk -floor was solid, seemed to be wooden. Air was dry and where ever he was, it was somehow warm -not only in the sense of temperature, but also... Ron couldn't even explain. It wasn't ordinary darkness where you would be scared to death, afraid of monsters attacking you, where you would be scrared even of your own breathing. It was somehow welcoming calmness what was blowing around you with warm air and like saying soft comforting words...  
  
Strange I always though that after you die it will be white not black -but hey who am I to complain!  
  
He walked what he thought at least falf a mile, but nothing... He was alone in darkness what wasn't dark.... It was like the rest of the worls was just charmed to be invisible for him... "Ouch wow, here's the wall..." he suddenly let out as he walked into something solid, it was like a stone wall, hard and real, only not visible. Just as Ron was blanning to start searching for the door he heard something from behind.  
  
"Ron, Ron over here," as he turned around he noticed Hermione there. He could see her just like himself, but nothing else. She was wearing still same cloths as when they died, but just as him calm, relaxed and somehow happy. Like all the troubles and worries were over and what ever was going on on earth -or where ever they had spent first part of their life, didn't have anything to do with them. Nevertheless happily he ran toward her in the darkness echoes of his running shadowing behind him. As he reached her he collected her into his arms.  
  
"Hey Mione" he said looking into her eyes. "Any idea where are we?" he asked playfully. He was happy, but that happyness was somehow childish, somehow alien for him...  
  
"I suppose where ever we are, is the place where we are supposed to be, you are here with me and that's all what matters," she answered kissing him gently. He had to agree with her. But something was nugging inside him... Something he couldn't quite place... Something didn't seem right and that something was starting to eat him more and more... It was like slowly rising temperature around you what you didn't even notice changing in the beginning, but more time passes, more excruciating it becomes.  
  
"Mione... we are dead, not want to be rude or something, but where the hell are we? What is this place?" Hermione gave him stare, but then she just like realized for the first tim what had happened... "I ... dunno. It just I saw green light and then I was here? What happened Ron? Oh don't tell me I don't wanna know" she started babbling.  
  
"Mione, we are both alive -well sort of anyway, we were hit by a killing curse. But my question is where are we now?" She made a face, "Why does it bother?" Ron rolled his eyes, "because I'm hungry!" She burst out laughing, "even after death you still hungry" Ron couldn't do but also laugh, but this nugging sensation in him was painfully reminding Ron of it's existence. Maybe it was his special training... After all he was one of the top unspeakables in the Ministery...  
  
"But still that darkness... There's a wall Mione. We are in some kind of a room or something. Maybe there's an exit somewhere..." Ron dragged his wife with him in the direction he remembered wall to be. Finally reaching it Ron continued in his usual investagating manner, "Stay here Mione I'm going to see where it's leads okay?" she nodded, maybe seeing his determination she didn't say more. After all he was famous for his stubborness!  
  
Ron started to go by the wall with it, It was stone wall, but seemed to have no objects, no paintings or furniture on the way -nothing. As he reached corner he continued his way always keeping his wife in eye range. As he walked and walked along the wall he soon reached the remaining three corners one by one and finally reached back to his wife. "No foors, nothing I could find," he stated bitterly. Room seemed to be somehwere the twice as big as Gratehall at Hogwarts. "There's must be way out of here..." he said more to himself then anyone else.  
  
"Ah it is where you are very wrong, Ronald" came voice from behind them both. As Ron turned around there was a man. Old man with long deep silver bear and hairs what almost touched his knees. His eyes were twinkling in unrecognizible color (because it seemed to change all the time and at the same time just -undetecteble) and he was certanly emitting light around himself -though he didn't iluminate the room around. His nose seemed to be broken clearly more then twice and he wore silver-green half-moon glasses. He was sitting in a armchair what was, as well visible as he himself. Ron was a bit shocked but it passed quickly -maybe he could gain some answers...  
  
Old man seemed somehow familiar, but Ron couldn't remember from where did he know him or have seen him, but he was sure he had seen him, finally curiosity getting best of him he blurted out, "Who are you?" Old man gave a friendly chuckle and waved his hand. Next moment from complete darkness two more armcahirs appeared along with table what seemed to be filled with cettlepies and drinks. "Take a seat... does it matter who I am? More important I would find is to why am I here where I am," said old man smiling at confused faces. Both Ron and Hermione looked at a man for a moment then went over and sat into rather comortable seats.  
  
This time it was Hermione who spoke, "All right, then why are you here sir?" Old man chuckled again. "Ah, trying to find logic in situation as alway Hermione... Lemon drop?" As both stared at him and shooked their heads as no, old man ate his precious sweats himself. "But what's your name? Have we met? and Where are we?" Hermione asked all in one breaths. Ron had a feeling that finally his uneasiness with whole thing had hit her too.  
  
"My name?" said man and grimacing his face like trying to remember some long forgotten thing, "My name is not important, what is, is why are you here where you are! It is not a place what matters, often it is reason behind the location what does" stated old man. Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay then why are we here?" she tryed again, but old man just took another lemon drop, smiled and answered thing what Ron somehow was already expecting him to, "this is something you must figure out yourself"  
  
Hermione was was silent for a moment thinking then said, "so we are not dead?" On that old man gave her look what clearly questioned her sanity, but moment later he smiled. "Do you think you are?" Hermione was taken aback by surprise and blurted out, "but we were hit by a killing curse, we are here whereever it is... So we are either dead or I don't know" Old man closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Then tell me how would you define death?" Hermione was even more puzzled then before, and Ron answered himself "If you die, dunno stop breathing, moving -then you are dead" Man smiled again, "Ah so I see, but do tell me are you not moving, breathing and thinking right now? I should say that you are going against you very own defination of death in that case" Ron shut his mouths. "I would say that are you dead or not is irrevelent at this point. What matters, is what ever happened, happened for a reason. And that reason brought you here" continued misterious man. Ron put his head in his hands to think for a moment, but it was Hermione to speak first, "So what ever reason it is we must find it out to move on right?" a nod confirmed them both that she was right.  
  
"Then is it something we did in life?" she continued. "Yes and no" man answered smiling at her. "What the bloody hell does that suppose to mean? Yes and No?" Ron blurted out angrily. Old man looked at him now, "Let's put it this way, that this is about something you had done and had not done. But I assure you both events are related." Alright this was confusing. There are million of things Ron had done and should have done in his life... like beat up one who once hurt him most... "This is impossible to tell about what it is -we could sit her for whole eternity! Sir."  
  
"It will take as long as it have to, no more, no less!" stated old man. What ever he meant by it -it was all too confusing anyway. Ron tryed to desperately came up with what did he so terribly wrong to deserve this... "Is it that I forgot Draco's birthday?" Ron tried. Old man looked surprised and then again smiled warmly at him, "I do not need to know your secretets Ronald. However I do tell you that you'll know when the right thing will be found." Ron looked up hope shining in his eyes.  
  
"You know what it is? Tell us so we all can be over with this" A sad expression crept over man's face. "Ah Ronald it is not my place to tell you, there are things what mind needs to discover and come to terms with on it's own. I'm here only to show you the way to the door -to whether open it and step in, is up to you!" Ron was even more lost -he'll be here forever! "So we did both something wrong and now have to find out what? After we do that we are free to go on?" Again sad expression, "yes and no ... and I don't know" Ron grimaced. "And what that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"You see I do not hold your future in my hands, will you suceed or not, I do not know what will happen then, neither have I answers about your future! When moon comes to 12th you'll have your answers." Ron was too close to loosing his temper, this man only talked in riddles. "But we are dead, we got hit by the KILLING CURSE! It kills people! There is no way to survive it! So we ARE dead, this is some sort of after life what the BLOODY moon are you talking abou..." "Ron, RON, relax, calm down... it's okay..." Hermione was standing behind him massaging his shoulders, Ron instantly relaxed.  
  
After few deep breathes he suceeded to calm himself, "I'm sorry I... I" But he was cut off, "Mrs Granger-Weasley did you heard someone yelling here? It certanly seemed like I heard something?" He made a face like trying to hear something while staring up into invisible ceiling -if there was one in the first place... Ron had some sort of Deja-vu.  
  
Hermione who always was the logical person asked after some time breaking the silence, "So we are here to remember our error, but we have to do this on our own? We did something wrong and we didn't do nothing to undo it. Right?" A nod. Ron got cuorious -he liked misteries. "Could you at least give a hint?" Ron asked desperately. On this old man stood taking out his watch -what was very old and had twelve planets moving around in it, but Old man seemed to understand it as he pocketed it again, "I'm late so I'll be off. As for a hint: The one you thought was a joke!" Ron stared nubly at him. What that supposed to mean? "Ah before I leave here" he waved his hand and in darkness appeared house and garden. Ron's and Hermione's house, but everything else was still as dark as ever around it. Just as Ron looked back the stranger had gone.  
  
As they both made their way into the house being happy that they could again see some surroung again, Ron said out what he had thought for some time now, "cheeses he's even worse then Dumbledore!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Hope you liked it! Okay people I usually don't do it, but if someone have some good ideas about this story then please tell me. 


	3. Author Note

**Attention**

I am moving my stories to a yahoo group. You are all welcomed to join me (and my stories) there. It doesn't mean that I don't update here, but anyone who likes to join is welcome. 

**What will you probably find there:**  
* My fictions.  
* Links to other great Harry Potter fanfiction stories and sites.  
* Everything else Yahoo groups has to offer.

**Please everyone who is interested here is the link:**  
h t t p : / / g r o u p s . y a h o o . c o m /group/Erusmortis

*Remove spaces between letters. 


End file.
